Medical devices may be used to deliver fluids (e.g., drugs or other fluids) to a patient or subject. Certain devices may be configured to be implanted at a patient site and deliver a fluid thereto. For example, intrauterine devices may be used to deliver fluids directly to the uterus of a patient, such as in an in vitro fertilization (IVF) procedure to increase the likelihood of pregnancy and/or to control certain aspects of a pregnancy.
However, devices that can be deployed in the uterus of a subject must have a particular size, shape, and design, which may be difficult to achieve for certain devices and/or fluid payloads. So while devices that are implantable in the uterus can dispense fluid, such as semen in an IVF procedure, directly to the surrounding tissue with a high probability of fluid delivery to the uterus, it is not feasible to design every fluid delivery device to be implanted in the uterus.
Intravaginal devices have fewer design limitations relating to the deployment site than intrauterine devices; however, if the device can only be placed within the vaginal cavity, dispensing a fluid to the uterus, such as semen in an IVF procedure, can be considerably more difficult. Accordingly, there is a need for improved intravaginal devices, systems, and methods that provide fluid delivery to the uterus of a subject.